


Don't

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, cum, dom!Ian, sub!anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hears Anthony moan his name and helps his friend out.<br/>(Non-con trigger warning!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Door closed.  
 It had been a long day of work, running around the set, recording the Smosh video. And in addition, Ian and Anthony filmed Lunchtime today, too. It all was a bit overwhelming for Anthony, that was for sure. But it was his job, and he loved his job more than anything, and he didn’t want to disappoint their fans either. Now, back in the Smosh house - not at his new home, so that they could continue recording tomorrow morning - he finally had time to relax. The crew was gone, and only Ian and he remained in the house in Sacramento.  
 Curtains drawn.  
There was still stuff to do for Ian and him, but it can wait till tomorrow. The only thing Anthony wanted now is time for himself. Getting rid of the stress. He knew that his friend was doing it too: Probably eating something, or showering, watching TV. But Anthony didn’t care right now. He had waited for the evening to come since at least noon. And now it has finally come.  
 Trousers down.  
There was only one way Anthony could relax right then, it was his preferred way of spending his free time after a hard day of work.  
He lay down on his bed and removed his jeans completely, throwing them to the floor. That wasn’t necessary, but he liked it that way. Through his boxershorts, Anthony could already see the slight bulge his boner created. He tried to relax every muscle in his body, sighed, and began palming himself through the shorts. It felt so great - exactly what he needed. He felt his boner rise, and soon the man was getting rid of his boxershorts, too. Lying naked in his bed, he grabbed his dick and began touching himself. He tried thinking of something sexy to turn him on, but the Smosh work crossed his mind more than once and distracted him. This week’s video still had to be edited. Ian had played the main character, a douchebag, a player who got all the girls, while Anthony had played a shy nerd.  
‘No’, he thought. Work could wait. Smosh was on his mind almost all the time, but right now he wanted to think of something else, something appealing.  
And yet, he felt oddly turned on by his thoughts. Confused, Anthony tried to remember what he was thinking about seconds ago, that let his dick get harder and his hand move faster: the video, editing, Ian in his character, … Ian.  
“Shit.” Anthony growled as he couldn’t get the thought of a naked Ian out of his head. He had never seen his friend completely without clothes, but somehow he wanted to in that moment.  
'Stop’, he commanded his brain. Why was he thinking of his best friend while jerking off? Why was his hand moving so fast? Why did he feel horny when he thought of Ian’s well-formed butt?  
A silent groan left the man’s mouth. Oh, how he wanted to pound into his friend’s asshole. It was probably tight, and they’d have to use a lot of lube. He moaned at the thought of Ian groaning in pain and lust. Anthony’s hand was moving faster now, up and down, with a tight grip. He breathed out another moan.  
Suddenly, he stopped. He had heard something at the door. He surely had locked it? Yes, of course he had.  
His heart beating fast, he slowly began to move his hand around his cock again. Everything was silent except for the sound of Anthony jerking off, and so he closed his eyes and pictured Ian tied to his bed, ass high in the air, ready to take Anthony’s cock up all the way.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ian.” He didn’t know why, but imagining this really helped, he felt the edging creep nearer. He was moving his hand very fast now, his eyes shut tight, breathing heavily and so loudly that he almost didn’t notice when the door’s handle got pushed down, and his friend entered the room.  
“Whoa!” Anthony shouted when he opened his eyes. Panicking, he grabbed a pillow and put it on his crotch to cover his raging boner.  
He expected Ian to apologize and leave the room as fast as possible, but that didn’t happen. Ian just closed the door behind him, grinning, staring at Anthony with sparkling eyes.  
 "You called me?“ Ian said, his mischievous grin broadening.  
 "I …” Anthony didn’t know how to answer. He must have said his friend’s name and he must have heard it, but why was he still standing there? Why was he grinning so much?  
He felt his cock harden even more when he remembered his thoughts. And now, Ian was here, sexy as ever.  
 In the meantime, Ian had already walked closer, so that he was standing next to bed.  
 "I wanted to help you out a bit. Heard you having fun and decided to join in.“ Ian whispered as he knelt down on the bed and sat himself face to face with Anthony, who noticed his friend glance down to the pillow.  
Anthony’s heart was beating so fast and loud now that Ian couldn’t have not heard it. He felt his face redden as Ian reached for the pillow and removed it with one fluent motion, and didn’t dare to move. What was going on?  
Ian made himself more comfortable and came closer, his eyes fixed on his friend’s dick. Anthony could feel his cool fingers as Ian grabbed his cock. First, Ian only slightly touched Anthony’s skin, but soon he was tightening his grip and moving his hand up and down just like Anthony did before.  
 Pleasure overwhelmed Anthony. "Don’t…” he moaned. His heart felt like it was going to burst. Ian was giving him a handjob! Ian, his best friend! Ian, who he thought of just minutes ago! He didn’t know why or how, but it was good, oh so good.  
Ian ignored his friend and quickened his movements, and Anthony could feel the blood rushing through his body, the hotness and sweat on his skin. Anthony wanted to keep his eyes open to look at Ian, who’s face was intense because of the effort he put into moving his hand that fast, but Anthony’s eyes fluttered shut almost completely from the intensity of the moment.  
 "How d'you like this, huh?“ Ian groaned. His voice sounded deep and sexy, and Anthony let out a silent moan as answer. After a few more moments Ian’s hand was obviously getting tired, and he was slowing down, then finally stopped.  
 “Please…” Anthony begged fore more, but nothing happened. He flashed his eyes open and saw Ian fumbling around his shirt.  
 "Take it off, come on.” Ian commanded, and Anthony did as he was told and removed his own shirt, throwing it onto the pile of clothing that was already lying on the floor. He just wanted his friend to continue, he’d do anything.  
As soon as the shirt was gone, Ian took Anthony’s throbbing cock into his hand and began to move it once again.  
Anthony breathed heavier than ever and grabbed the bed sheet under him. He felt the pleasure flow through is whole body.  
  “Shit, Ian! I’m gonna come! Ugh! Fuck!” he moaned, but Ian didn’t stop. In fact, after repositioning himself and changing the cock’s angle, his friend moved his hand faster than ever. Anthony rammed his fingers into the bed sheet and tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. The heat in his body became more intense. Any moment now, he would come.  
 Ian tried to use his last power to move his hand even quicker, and then, with a loud groan, Anthony came all over his own naked chest. He gasped for breath and concentrated on his friend, who slowed down his movements.  
Panting, Anthony opened his eyes and saw Ian looking very pleased of himself. His friend let go of Anthony’s cock after a few more movements and - to Anthony’s surprise – leaned forward to to Anthony’s chest and began licking the cum off him.  
 “Fuck. Ian…” Anthony struggled for words. How could he ever thank his friend? The rhythmic movements of Ian’s tongue on his chest calmed Anthony down a bit, and when he finally was able to breath normally again, he raised his hand to stroke over Ian’s hair, who was now kissing Anthony’s upper body silently.  
Although his mind was full of questions, he didn’t ask a single one and let Ian straighten up. They looked at into each other’s eyes, Ian’s hands slightly caressing his friend’s dick. The mischief in Ian’s eyes were gone, and all Anthony could see was the look of a man in love.


End file.
